Evil Spirit Week
Evil Spirit Week is the 21st episode in the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It aired on March 18, 2013. Overview School Spirit Week turns into a disaster after Howard becomes possessed by a mythical demon bird (Tengu) that Randy had accidentally released. Synopsis The episode starts with the students at Norisville preparing for the oncoming Spirit Week. Howard had accidentally ruined a paper-mache carp and it messed up the room. Randy, annoyingly tells Howard to clean up the mess together so they can go Photobomb every picture taken. Howard then convinces Randy to go Ninja to clean it up, which Randy reluctantly does. After cleaning all but one spot, Randy accidentally breaks part of the floor, unknowingly the Demon Bird, Tengu is sealed. After Randy runs off to find glue and marks to fix up the part, Howard is possessed by the Tengu, causing him to have avian characteristics. Randy tries to bring Howard to several Photobomb attempts, but Howard messes it up, causing Randy to be frustrated. After earning a detention, Howard runs outside and transforms into a giant orange tengu. Randy looks in to the Nomicon to find out what happen to his buddy. While sucked inside, Randy learns that the Ninja fought a Tengu, earning it's powers from the feathers and sealed the tengu upon a stone. The seal can only be released by a hand of a Ninja, which Randy accidentally does earlier in the episode. The Nomicon then tells Randy that the Ninja and the Tengu are connected. Randy then quickly goes outside to stop his best friend from hurting himself and others. Randy enters the battle as the Tengu wrecks havoc. Randy tries to avoid battling his best friend, telling him that it wasn't Howard's fault that he's possessed. Unable to go through to him, Randy uses his scarf to hurl himself and the Tengu to the ground, injuring his arm in the process. After realizing the Tengu is also suffering from the same injury, Randy realizes that their weaknesses are connected as well. Randy resorts to physically hurting himself in order to subdue the Tengu, eventually releasing the Tengu from Howard. After quickly recovering from his injuries, Randy goes to Howard to help him up; however the Tengu spirit takes Howard again. Randy panics and feel guilt due to hurting his best friend by hurting himself after discovering that tengu feels the pain he feels too, but then realizes what has to be done when Howard completely possesed by Tengu. He takes off his mask and throws it into a fire, burning the mask and ultimately sacrificing being the Ninja. The Tengu is sent back into the stone on the floor and Howard is released, landing on Randy. Howard quickly is delighted to hear that it wasn't his fault, but then realizes what a sacrifice Randy had made. Suddenly, the bonfire glows and Randy receives back the Ninja Mask. After putting it on with the approval from his best friend, Randy briefly transform into Ninja Rage, claiming it was the brucest thing that ever happened to him. Randy and Howard still manage to photobomb the yearbook picture. Afterwards, the Tengu whom is sealed in the stone, blinks an evil red eye and a shriek is heard. Dancing Fish Evil Spirit Week.jpg Evil week.png Tengu spirit.jpg wow whut a kawaii.png HES GOT GLOWSTICKS ON HIS HAT OMG CUTIEEE.png tumblr_mjx3jj6qKR1rwbfv1o1_500.png GEDC0829.jpg tumblr_mnj8k3QFQi1rwoq2zo8_250.png tumblr_mnj8k3QFQi1rwoq2zo7_250.png tumblr_mnj8k3QFQi1rwoq2zo6_250.png tumblr_mnj8k3QFQi1rwoq2zo5_250.png tumblr_mnj8k3QFQi1rwoq2zo4_250.png tumblr_mnj8k3QFQi1rwoq2zo3_250.png tumblr_mnj8k3QFQi1rwoq2zo2_250.png tumblr_mnj8k3QFQi1rwoq2zo1_500.png GEDC0830.JPG Morgan_dancing.jpg Tumblr_inline_mjz38ohTfJ1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr_inline_mkyj88ed4m1qz4rgp.png Tumblr_mjwk63SrHt1rwoq2zo6_1280.png Tumblr_mjwk63SrHt1rwoq2zo7_1280.png Tumblr_mjznwyi01T1r53v56o10_400.gif Tumblr_mjznwyi01T1r53v56o2_400.gif Tumblr_mjznwyi01T1r53v56o4_400.gif Tumblr_mjznwyi01T1r53v56o5_400.gif Tumblr_mjznwyi01T1r53v56o6_400.gif Tumblr_mjznwyi01T1r53v56o7_400.gif Tumblr_mjznwyi01T1r53v56o8_400.gif Tumblr_mjznwyi01T1r53v56o9_400.gif Tumblr_mk37p3YfHs1r53v56o2_400.gif Tumblr_mk37p3YfHs1r53v56o3_400.gif U_n_that_damn_trombone.png tumblr_mnxf2edPFw1r00cmno1_500.jpg Quotes *'Howard:' Did you just sacrifice being the Ninja to save me? *'''Randy: '''This is the most brucest thing! Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the Tengu. *This is the first episode which does not include The Sorcerer or McFist. *In this Episode, Randy sacrifices being the Ninja to save Howard, but regains the mask afterwards. *This is the second time Howard unintentionally turns against Randy, the first time is Weinerman Up. *The problem is again caused by Randy. *This is chronologically the first appearance of Ninja Rage due to Randy receiving the power in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes